furopediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Enfermedad Adrenal
'Introducción' right|thumb|Foto cedida por Inu Lolen. La enfermedad suprarrenal es uno de los problemas más comunes que los veterinarios diagnostican y tratan en hurones. A continuación vamos a describir los aspectos más básicos de la enfermedad y qué opciones de tratamiento hay disponibles actualmente. 'Qué son las glándulas adrenales (situación y función)' Las glándulas suprarrenales se localizan justo delante de los riñones a ambos lados del cuerpo, están parcialmente rodeadas de grasa y cubiertas por un delgado peritoneo, producen una variedad de hormonas (adrenalina, noradrenalina, corticoides, y aldosterona entre otras) que controlan varias funciones corporales, incluyendo la presión arterial, el equilibrio electrolítico, el metabolismo y el sistema inmunológico. Las glándulas suprarrenales también son responsables de la producción de hormonas sexuales y, en hurones, es esta función en gran parte la que provoca esta enfermedad. La adrenal derecha se encuentra pegada a la vena cava aunque la posición exacta de cada adrenal varía, la forma puede variar desde ser un nódulo irregular hasta tener forma elongada, lo forma correcta de la adrenal debería ser similar a la de una habichuela. 400px|center|left 450px|center|thumb|Ecografía cedida por María Díaz. 'Síntomas y diagnóstico de la enfermedad suprarrenal' 'Pérdida de pelo' La pérdida de pelo se localiza en: la base de la cola, la parte superior de la cabeza, vientre, parte delantera de las patas, la parte superior de los pies, los costados, a lo largo de la columna vertebral, los hombros, calvas por el cuerpo o cualquier combinación de los mismos. La famosa “cola de rata” puede ser producida por la muda o puede ser debido a la enfermedad adrenal (que causa un aumento de la producción de grasa corporal). Calvicies que no vuelvan a crecer en un par de semanas de tratamiento son sospechosos también de la enfermedad suprarrenal. Pelo que cae fácilmente dejando detrás la piel rosada es casi siempre a causa de la enfermedad suprarrenal, especialmente si hay caspa debajo. Pelo generalmente pobre. Si nuestro hurón tiene el pelo muy fino y se puede apreciar el color rosa de a través de éste puede ser una señal de enfermedad suprarrenal. Nellie4.jpg|Hurona sana, foto de Inu Lolen. Nellie5.jpg|Hurona sana 2, foto de Inu Lolen Inu, Nellie.jpg|Principio de enfermedad adrenal, muda anormal, foto de Inu Lolen. Nellie3.jpg|Hurona con enfermedad adrenal, foto de Inu Lolen. Sak3.jpg|Huron sano, foto de Christian Illanes. Sak, Christian..jpg|Hurón en enfermedad adrenal, foto de Christian Illanes. Maja Conc1.jpg|Principios de enfermedad adrenal, vientre con pelo pobre, foto de Maja Čonč Maja COnc 4.jpg|Enfermedad adrenal evidente, foto de Maja Čonč Maja Conc2.jpg|Enfermedad adrenal avanzada, Maja Čonč 'Caspa y/o placas aceitosas amarillas/naranjas en la piel' La enfermedad adrenal''' incrementa la producción de aceite de las glándulas sebáceas', haciendo que aparezcan puntos negros en la cola y muchas veces en la espalda. El exceso de grasa conlleva la aparición de '''caspa', la caspa es muy llamativa, incluso si tu hurón hace las mudas de forma normal, si tiene caspa deberías revisar sus adrenales. 'Pelo con mala apariencia' Pelo seco, quebradizo o duro puede ser síntoma de una mala nutrición, pero si corrigiendo este problema no hay cambios, se debe sospechar de enfermedad adrenal. Pelo aceitoso y de apariencia grasa. 'Olor' Los hurones con problema adrenal normalmente tienen un''' olor corporal intenso', similar a los hurones enteros, pero con una intensidad mayor y mucho más acre. 'Aumento de las mamas' Tanto en machos como en hembras hay una' hinchzón de las mamas', si tienes un macho y tiene las mamas pronunciadas lo más seguro es que tenga enfermedad adrenal. 'Problemas de piel' Picor, muchas veces extremo. Placas de grasa. Caspa. Costras (muchas veces de rascarse). '''Piel fina.' 'Vulva hinchada en hembras' Las hembras pueden tener la vulva hinchada si están en celo, pero también puede ocurrir si tienen enfermedad adrenal. Es bueno conocer la apariencia de la vulva de tu hurona en celo, de manera que si ves que está más grande de lo usual saber si puede haber enfermedad adrenal o no. Si hace tiempo que se tiene la afección adrenal, se pueden observar descargas en la vulva y algunas veces pueden aparecer infecciones. 'Cambios en los análisis de sangre' Anemia: Una enfermedad adrenal prolongada causa una supresión de la médula ósea, esto provocará anemia y finalmente le médula ósea perderá la capacidad de crear nuevos glóbulos rojos. Función hepática: La enfermedad adrenal puede provocar también un funcionamiento anormal del hígado, el hígado controla el flujo de glucosa en sangre, por tanto muchas veces el hurón puede mostrar signos de insulinoma cuando realmente el problema está en el hígado. Insulinoma : En muchos hurones el insulinoma parece estar ligado a la enfermedad adrenal, normalmente si la enfermedad adrenal es tratada, el nivel de azúcar en sangre mejora, aunque también puede empeorar, por ello es importante llevar un control de la glucosa en sangre si aparece la enfermedad adrenal. Desequilibrio de los electrolitos: Las glándulas adrenales controla el balance de electrolitos, que es el que hace que el corazón lata, entre otras cosas. 'Problemas urinarios' Los machos son propensos a tener la próstata alargada, lo que presiona la uretra dificultando e incluso en algunos casos haciendo imposible la micción. Si un hurón tiene la vegiga bloqueada es primordial que se acuda al veterinario de urgencia ya que debe ser tratado inmediatamente. Síntomas que nos pueden hacer sospechar de problemas urinarios son: Entrar y salir del arenero repetidamente. Actuan como si no supieran donde hacer sus necesidades. Dejar gotas de orina sobre el suelo. Restregar el pene sobre objetos. Infecciones en el tracto urinario. Sangre en la orina. Comportamiento letárgico. Deshidratación (no quieren beber debido a que miccionar les resulta doloroso). Actúar como si estuviera estreñido. Quejarse cuando defeca o micciona. 'Comportamiento' Agresividad: los hurones que nunca han mordido se vuelven agresivos y muerden a sus compañeros de jaula. Comportamiento sexual: si un hurón comienza a mostrar comportamiento sexual (monta al compañero, juguetes, o marca territorio), lo más seguro es que tenga problema adrenal. Acicalar a sus compañeros en exceso de forma repentina suele ser síntoma de enfermedad adrenal. Guardar pequeños peluches y no dejar que otros hurones los toquen, esto es comportamiento de anidamiento y pueden mostrarlo tanto machos como hembras, depende de dónde se esté desarrollando el tumor adrenal. Si el hurón siempre se ha comportado así no tiene porque indicar que hay problema adrenal, pero si nunca lo ha hecho (o si el comportamiento aparece en un macho) seguramente lo sea. Coger del pellejo a sus compañeros de jaula y arrastrarlos, antecediendo a un intento de monta. Comportamiento muy enérgico, los hurones con enfermedad adrenal son extremadamente activos y tienen una temperatura corporal más elevada, esto puede provocar pérdida de peso. 'En general' Por lo general, la enfermedad suprarrenal es más común en los hurones de más de 3 años de edad, aunque se han visto casos en hurones menores, se produce por igual en machos y hembras. El diagnóstico de esta enfermedad a menudo se basa en síntomas clínicos, aunque pueden llevarse a cabo otras pruebas para confirmar el diagnóstico: Un análisis de sangre que ofrece la Universidad de Tennessee muestra las hormonas elevadas. Un ecografía puede ser capaz de identificar el agrandamiento de las glándulas suprarrenales de forma anormal o irregular. Se suele recomendar hacer análisis de sangre de forma rutinaria y pruebas de orina para detectar otros problemas, como infecciones del tracto urinario y la anemia que también son muy comunes en la enfermedad suprarrenal. 'Por qué se produce la enfermedad adrenal. Comportamiento de las glándulas adrenales' 'Comportamiento de las glándulas sanas' Para entender como funciona la enfermedad adrenal, debemos entender cuál es el comportamiento de las glándulas adrenales sanas. Paso 1. Normalmente, el hipotálamo envía señales a la glándula pituitaria, que envía señales a las glándulas adrenales y gónadas (tésticulos y ovarios) ordenándoles la producción de hormonas sexuales (estrogenos y testosterona, entre otras). Las glándulas adrenales producen hormonas sexuales pero en mucha menor cantidad que las gónadas, normalmente son las gónadas las que producen la mayor cantidad de hormonas sexuales. En el ejemplo se usa la testosterona pero LO MISMO OCURRE CON LAS HEMBRAS Resumiendo: Hipotálamo --> Pituitaria --> Glándulas adrenales y Gónadas --> HORMONAS center|thumb|700px Paso 2. Los testículos producen testosterona, que viaja a través del torrente sanguíneo y tiene diferentes efectos en el cuerpo, uno de estos efectos es enviar una señal para que se detenga la creación de más testosterona (se envía esta señal al sistema hipotálamo-pituitaria cuando el nivel del testosterona es muy elevado); en ese momento el sistema hipotálamo-pituitaria envía una señal a los testículos y glándulas adrenales para detener la producción de esta hormona. Cuando los niveles de testosterona son bajos, se vuelve al paso 1. center|thumb|700px Para dejarlo un poco más claro: El sistema pituitaria-hipotálamo actúa como un termostato, elevando o descendiendo el nivel de producción de hormonas de los testículos y gónadas. center|thumb|700px 'Hurones castrados' Cuando castramos a un hurón o hurona, quitando los testículos u ovarios, tendrá como consecuencia una menor producción de hormonas sexuales. Este bajo nivel de hormonas sexuales, es percibido por el hipotálamos, que "ordena" a la pituitaria que mande señales muy intensas a las gónadas y glándulas adrenales para producir hormonas, pero NO hay gónadas que que produzcan las hormonas, por lo tanto la señal de producción se sigue intensificando teniendo como resultado que las glándulas adrenales son bombardeadas con la señal de producción de hormonas que envía la pituitaria e intenta desesperadamente compensar esta demanda exigida. Por lo tanto''' las adrenales son forzadas a intentar producir la cantidad de hormonas que producían ellas mismas, más la cantidad que producían los testículos.' center|thumb|700px Cuando algún órgano es forzado a sobrecargarse así, se producirá hiperplasia y/o hipertrofia, lo que significa que aumentará el número y tamaño de las células que lo componen. Más células pueden producir más hormonas para mantener el nivel que demandan el sistema hipotálamo-pituitaria, alcabo del tiempo lo que ocurre es que las células se multiplican más de lo necesario pasando a convertirse en células pre-cancerosas. Un carcinoma In Situ es un tumor o cáncer que todavía no es maligno, pero que tiene la capacidad de convertirse en maligno. Cuando se llega a este punto podremos observar mediante ecografía que las glándulas adrenales se han agrandado y puede que se observen tumores que producen una cantidad anormal de hormonas. Estos tumores en principio NO son malignos, pero si no se pone remedio a tiempo y las glándulas siguen trabajando con sobreesfuerzo para producir hormonas los tumores pueden convertirse en malignos e invadir otros tejidos. Los síntomas de Adrenales que observamos en nuestros hurones son causados por el exceso de hormonas, no por el cáncer (cuando los tumores de las glándulas se convierten en malignos, y cuando hay metástasis, estás enfrentándote a un problema más complicado). right|thumb A medida que la glándula adrenal va creciendo, se va volviendo anormal, hasta que finalmente podrá producir la cantidad de hormonas que el cuerpo le requiere, '''es este exceso de hormonas el que identificamos como el típico "síntomas de enfermedad adrenal"'; por ejemplo hay una hormona producida por la glándula adrenal (DHEAS) que está implicada en la pérdida de pelo y el agrandamiento de la próstata, un exceso de estrógeno produce también la interrupción de la crecida de pelo y contribuye a la alopecia, otros efectos producidos por el exceso de hormonas son pérdida de masa muscular, pérdida de masa ósea, debilidad del sistema inmunológico, depresión, irritabilidad y agresividad entre otros síntomas. 'Cirugía y extracción de una glándula adrenal' Todas las señales que se han descrito, que activan y desactivan procesos hormonales, son thumb|Glándula adrenal extraída, foto cedida por Elena Carpintero. transmitidas a través del torrente sanguíneo, esto significa que las dos glándulas adrenales están sometidas al mismo estrés cuando las señales de producción de hormonas se activan, por lo tanto ambas glándulas pueden sufrir el proceso de crecimiento anormal cuando se extirpan las gónadas, aunque los síntomas pueden aparecer antes en una de las glándulas que en otra. Es por ello que algunos veterinarios recomiendan la cirugía para tratar la enfermedad adrenal, esto puede frenar los síntomas temporalmente, pero NO resuelve el problema de la demanda de hormonas, por lo que tarde o temprano volverá a ocurrir el mismo problema. El extirpar una de las glándulas no detiene las señales que envía el sistema hipotálamo-pituitaria para que se produzcan hormonas, por lo que quitando una de las glándulas lo único que ocurre es que sólo queda una glándula que produce hormonas por lo tanto sufre muchísimo más estrés ya que tiene que compensar la producción de hormonas de las gónadas y de la glándula adrenal que se ha extirpado, por lo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que el problema que hizo que la otra glándula fuera extirpada aparezca en la glándula remanente. center|thumb|700px 'Cirugía y extracción de la segunda glándula adrenal' Otra opción a la que suele recurrir el veterinario cuando se da el proceso de arriba es la extirpación de la segunda glándula adrenal. Las cirugías de extracción de las glándulas adrenales siempre suponen un alto riesgo ya que por ellas pasan vasos sanguíneos importantes y hay un alto riesgo de que el paciente de desangre. La adrenal derecha está junto a la vena cava, que es la vena más importante que lleva sangre al corazón desde las partes inferiores del cuerpo, si esta vena es cortada por error durante la cirugía, el huron puede desangrarse hasta morir en cuestión de segundos. Extraer ambas glándulas no es una buena opción ya que son órganos muy importantes que producen hormonas vitales para el funcionamiento normal del organismo del hurón, sin la producción de estas hormonas se acabará desarrollando la enfermedad de Addison (https://www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/spanish/ency/article/000378.htm), y la enfermedad de Nelson (https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%ADndrome_de_Nelson), por lo que la extracción de las glándulas lo único que hace es resolver temporalmente un problema "pequeño" para ir provocando otros muchísimo más graves y peligrosos. center|thumb|700px 'Lupron e implante de deslorelina' La raíz del problema es que''' no hay suficiente señal para “decir” al hipotálamo-pituitaria que se pare la señal que ordena la producción de hormonas a las gónadas y glándulas adrenales; es aquí donde los Agonistas del GnRH (Lupron y Acetato de Deslorelina) actúan.' Esto no curará las células anormales que existan en la zona, pero de alguna manera arregla el problema subyacente. El luprón y deslorelina '''actúan desactivando las señales de la pituitaria, de manera que eliminamos la constrante sobreestimulación de las glándulas adrenales'. Si las glándulas todavía no están muy sobrecargadas, está eliminación de la sobreestimulación puede actúar haciendo que las glándulas adrenales vuelvan a su actividad normal y en algunos casos NO TODOS pueden hacer que el tumor se reduzca (de hecho hay bastantes informes veterinarios que avalan la reducción del tumor con el implante de deslorelina) Aunque esta reducción del tumor NO ES EN TODOS los casos, las células anormales permanecen y si contienen las mutaciones genéticas “correctas” que hacen que crezcan de forma anormal, seguirán creciendo de forma anormal. Aún así, sin el bombardeo constante de la señal de producción de hormonas enviada por la pituitaria, el crecimiento se verá reducido significativamente y la producción masiva de hormonas será suprimida o reducida, haciendo que la enfermedad se desarrolle más lentamente. center|thumb|700px 'Otras causas' Hay que tener en cuenta que la castración temprana es sólo uno de los factores que puede provocar la enfermedad adrenal, aunque no hay que olvidar que es el factor MÁS IMPORTANTE, también influyen el fotoperiodo , la genética, la cosanguinidad y los últimos estudios indican que incluso la alimentación está relacionada con la aparición de esta enfermedad. 'Bibliografía' James G Fox, Robert P. Marini (2014) Biology and Diseases of the Ferret . Lewington, J. (2007). Ferret Husbandry, Medicine, and Surgery, Capítulo 14 (346-363), Endocrine Diseases. 2e.. Philadelphia, PA: Saunders. Leticia Materi, PhD, DVM (2015). Ferret adreanl disease information. A review of the basics about ferret adrenal disease, wich is a common ferret ailment, Small Animal Channel. Rene C. Gandolfi, DVM, DIPL. ABVP, Charles A. Weiss, DVM (2007). Adrenal Disease (Hyperadrenocorticism). The American Ferret Association Inc. Katt Crouch. What is Adrenal Disease and how can we treat it. Holistic Ferret Forum. Barb Carlson (2014). Symptoms of adrenal disease. Hide e hole, Ferret Rescue Inc. Enfermedad de las glándulas adrenales (2015), Fauna Vets. http://faunavets.com/enfermedad-glandulas-adrenales-hurones/ Agradecimientos: Inu Lolen. Elena Carpintero. Maja Čonč. María Diaz. Christian Illanes. Categoría:Otras enfermedades